My happy ever after
by The Padawan453
Summary: Anakin is dead after 23 years in darkness, but what will happen now? In his last minutes, he realized what he had done, but will that save him or is he to suffer forever? And what about his old friends who were killed by him? Will they forgive him?
1. To deserve

A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction ever, so I'm really nervous about how you guys will react to it. I'm from Denmark and I'm not that old so please be nice if there is some mess in the text. And remeber to send me a review cause I would love that! If you want to ask a question the you are free to do so :D Hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

1. To deserve

"Tell your sister you were right…" His sister. My sons sister. My daughter. I have children. I still can't believe it. But how? Padmé died before giving birth because… because of me. I killed her. Did they save the kids after her death? No, that wouldn't be possible. She must have survived long enough to give birth. That could explain why I felt that she was alive on Mustafar. The only question remand is: how did she die if I didn't kill her? Cause I know she's dead. I visited her grave once 20 years back. Well, it doesn't matter. I will never see her again. Never. Even though I'm dying I cannot go where she is. She was too good in life to go to hell. Or wherever I'm going . I look at my son, Luke, one last time with my own blue eyes. Finally, after 23 years I'm free. Free of the Sith-yellow eyes, the Emperor, the mask, the dark. The light side practically shines out of my son, though he looks crushed. It gives me some kind of peace to see the light just one last time, before I'm going to eternal darkness. And with that, I close my eyes for the last time.

Wait, what? Wasn't I suppose to open my eyes to pain, darkness and suffering? Why is all I see a bright, white light? "Hello?" I ask carefully. "Anybody?" No answer. Slowly the whiteness transform itself into a forest. Spruce trees, waterfalls, rivers and mountains appear around me. Here is so… beautiful. My legs moves me foreword and past a small stream. I lean over it and almost pass out in chock. I look like myself. Like Anakin Skywalker and not Darth Vader. Long, dark blond hair, blue eyes and the only scar I have is the one over my eye. I also have my body parts back, except my right arm. The reflection is me for exactly 23 years ago. I run my fingers through my hair, just to be sure it's real. It is.

Suddenly I see a small person on top of the giant mountain. The person is too far away to be viewed clearly, and the sun is also costing some problems. But in less than a moment, I'm suddenly standing a few meters next to the person. Here is a fantastic view. It feels like I can see everything. But I'm not looking at anything else, but the woman next to me. It's a woman I haven't seen in what feels like forever. Cause she is dead. "Mom!" Shmi smiles to me, and opens her arms. I Run into them, and hug her. She laughs, and kiss my cheek. And that's a pretty tough challenge for her, because of my height. "I've missed you so much," I continue. My mother smiles even more. "Oh, my dear Ani. My dear, dear Ani. I never doubted you. I knew you would make it here someday."

"Where is ´here´?"

"It is the light side of the force. Whenever a person of the light side dies, they go here."

"But I'm not…"

"No more talk now," Shmi interrupt me. "You need to see the others." Then she takes my right hand and we are now standing in a palace. It's beautiful and the hall we're in are filled with stairs there goes in every possible direction, creating amazing patterns. There is hundreds of people here, but they are all dead friends of mine. I have killed most of them. "Anakin is here." Shmi doesn't raise her voice but everyone hears her. They all stops whatever they're doing and looks at me. One of them steps forward. I recognize him immediately. "Anakin?" he asks.

"Obi-wan?"

"My brother you have returned!" Obi-wan says and we hug. He, like me, looks exactly like he did 23 years ago.

"But I don't understand." My confusion grow bigger for every second. "What am I doing here? I mean wasn't I suppose to go to hell? All the things I have done…" "No." Obi-wan says. "You did none of these things. Darth Vader did. He was the name of the dark in you. The dark that controlled your actions and thoughts. One thing you must understand is: you didn't kill all these people, you didn't follow Palpatine and you didn't kill me. Darth Vader did." I can't do anything but smile. He forgives me. No, he doesn't forgives me. He doesn't give me the blame at all. Other people nod in agreement with me old master, and I recognize them all. Shaak Ti, Ki-adi Mundi, Qui-gon Jinn and many others. "Yes! Listen to Obi-wan, you must," Yoda says and comes out of the shadows with Master Windu. "You are welcomed here, Master Skywalker," Mace says. I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Master? Me?" Windu nods. "You have deserved it. To go to the dark side is easy, but to come back? That's a challenge only one have defeated. You." The smile on my face grows even bigger. I'm a Master. And though that title doesn't mean so much when you're dead, it means a lot to me. "Thank you, Master," I say and bows. He said I deserved it. And I guess if the force send me here instead of hell, maybe I do. Maybe Obi-wan was right. I'm not Darth Vader, I never was. I'm Anakin Skywalker.

"Come with me now, you must." Yoda releases me from my thoughts and him, Obi-wan and me are suddenly in some kind of jungle. Endor. I can see the ewoks and some other people celebrating. "What are they celebrating?" I ask Obi-wan. "The fall of the empire," he response. I nod. That is indeed a thing worth celebrating. Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca and Lando are also at the party. And my old droids R2-D2 and C-3PO is with them. A little while later, Luke goes by himself and looks in our direction. Yoda and Obi-wan are shining light blue and I know my son can see them. I want him to see me too. Without knowing exactly how, I make myself visible and look at Luke. He recognize me immediately and smiles to me. I smile back and nod. Then my daughter comes and drag Luke back to the party.

We're back in the castle when it hits me. I haven't seen her yet. Where is she? Does she even want to see my? If she doesn't I get it. I behaved like a monster. "Where is she?" My old Master knows who I mean. "In her room." A sad look comes over his face. "There is something you need to know Anakin... no one has seen her in years. She has just locked herself into her room and refuse to come out. Shmi is the only one she has talked to. And that was still through the door. I have seen her staring out of the window with tears in her eyes." My beautiful, kind and loving wife has been alone in 23 years. In pain. All because of me. Tears run to my eyes as I ask why no one has tried to teleport into the room. "It's impossible to teleport into a private room in the palace," is his only answer. "I need to see her." If she'll let me, I add in my thoughts. Obi-wan nods and points out a door. If I was alive I wouldn't have known which, cause there must be over a million doors here. But I'm not alive. And then I begin the walk to her door.

* * *

Hi again, it's just me who want to remember you that I would LOVE a reveiw. I hope you liked the story and of course I will upload soon!


	2. A different kind of tears

2. Different tears

It feels like I'm traveling the walk of shame. Everybody knows where I'm going. To _her _room. None of them blames me, but they know I blame myself. So much. As I'm going up the stairs, my head replays the scene on Mustafar. Like it have done it a hundred times each day when I was alive.

"_I don't know you anymore. Anakin… you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow!"_

The last step.

I called her a liar. How could I be so blind? If she loved me just half as much as I loved her, she would do anything for me. And I know she loved me. The real question now is does she still love me? For me, it seems impossible. You can't love a monster.

Almost at her door.

But I didn't do it. It was all Vader. The dark me. Does Padmé see it that way? I can't allow myself to think like that. It's my fault she's suffering in a place there should be meant for joy.

Stop.

It's now. Her door is right in front of me. I cannot live, or whatever you say when you're dead, with myself if she denies me. Slowly, very slowly, my mechanical hand knocks the white wood. Short after, I hear a hard thing hit the door. "I said you should stay away from me Obi-wan!" The voice is sobbing, but I recognize it immediately. I would recognize it anywhere. "And Shmi, if it's you," the voice continues. "I'm sorry but I don't want to talk to anyone right now." She starts crying again. That's it. I can't stand it anymore. A little pray to the force leaves my mouth, and I grab the doorknob. It isn't locked. Weird. I go in and the door closes behind me.

The room is pretty, but messy. Books are lying on the floor along with clothes, pillows, pencils and many other things. A shoe is at my feet and guess it's the one she throw at the door. The big curtains are ripped to pieces, and are hanging crooked. Out on the balcony is Padmé lying. She cries and do not see me. After 23 years I finally get to see her. My beautiful wife. I don't know what to say. She's still doesn't look up, but continues crying. "G-guess who…" I say softly. We used to do that, in the times of the old republic.

_I sneak up behind her and cover her eyes with my hands. "Guess who." Padmé laughs._

"_Is it a Jedi?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is it him they call the Chosen one?"_

"_Mm-hmm."_

"_Is it Yoda?"_

_I laugh and kiss her hair. "No, but it's a good guess. Let me give you a hint." I turn her around and we kiss._

Padmé stiffens, and looks up. "Anakin?" She gets on her feet and run toward me. "Anakin, Anakin, Anakin, Anakin, Anakin!" Then I feel her soft touch as she runs into me. I wrap my arms around her and swing her in a big circle. Oh, I missed her. All my pain goes away in a second. Then we kiss with a passion build up over 23 years. She run her tiny fingers through my hair, and my hands finds their way to her lower back. We stand like this in a very long time before we break apart. "I missed you so much!" Padmé says with tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. "What happened?"

"Our kids saved me. Palpatine was about to kill Luke, but I couldn't let him do it. I just… couldn't. In that moment, Darth Vader died. I killed Palpatine, but it cost me my own life." Deep breath. "But how did they save Luke and Leia? I thought I killed you on Mustafar…"

"I was fine, but I wouldn't go on anymore. Not without you. So I lost the will to live. They saved the children in an operation, and then I died, trying to convince Obi-wan that there was still good in you. I was right."

I can no longer hold the tears. "I thought you would hate me. After all you have the right to it. I was a monster to you." I look away, but Padmé just kisses me again.

"I could never hate you, Anakin. I love you. More than you'll ever understand."

I kiss her soft lips once again. Actually, it was my plan to ask her if she wanted to go outside, but as she slowly pulls of my Jedi robes, I forget about that plan.

* * *

Padmé hesitates. A smirk appears on my face, and I take her hand. "Come on. There is nothing to be afraid of. I'll protect you." She laughs and says, with a formula voice: "Well alright. As long as you stay by my side, Master Jedi." Then we go out the door.

Padmé hasn't been outside her room in over 20 years. And non-forcesensitive people can't travel to the land of the living alone. So one of my top things on my to-do-list is to visit our children, and introduce them to their mother. I know we can't live together as a normal family, cause me and Padmé are dead, but at least we can visit them once in a while. And we will always watch over them.

Before I take my wife to her kids, I want her to meet my mother. Maybe they have talked through the door, but that isn't a real meeting. "Is that Shmi?" Padmé ask when I point my mom out in the great hall. I nod. "Mom, come and meet my wife." My voice is full of happiness, when Shmi walks towards us and give Padmé a hug. "Ani, you have picked the most beautiful bride in the entire universe," Shmi says, smiling

"And Ani, you have the kindest mother of all," Padmé response, more to my mother than to me.

Giggling I suggest we go get something to eat. None of us needs food or sleep, but its heaven. Of course we can get food ad beds anyway.

We all go to the dining hall, and eat the most amazing food. Padmé is happy to see all of her friends again, and I am too. After we've said goodbye to Shmi, we run into Master Yoda, Windu, Mundi, Shaak Ti and some other members of the old council. "Good to see you again, it is Padmé," Yoda says. She's a kind creature, so she smiles back and compliments the Jedi Master. I look at Yoda and then Padmé and then Yoda again. "Master," I say. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Padmé. And I'm sorry I broke the code, but I love her. Nothing can change that." Man, it's good to have said that. Yoda nod and smile. "Talk about that with you, we were going to do. In the new order your son is building, changes there have to be. Maybe love, one of them is."


	3. Luke, Leia and the third person

**A/N: Hi, it's me again! I'm here with the 3. chapter and of course I hope you'll like it. I want to thank beinghumanlover112 for my first review ever (Thank you so much). I also want to thank Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416 for favorite this story. (Hopefully she won't be the last :D) Remember, dear reader, that i would LOVE a review! Please x 1.000.0000 send me a review 3**

* * *

3. Luke, Leia and the third person

I'm in shock. "W-what?" I ask. A little laugh comes from the Masters. "Heard me, you did," Yoda replies. "Seeing you two, learned of it, I have."

"What we're trying to say is… we were wrong. If love can bring a person back from the dark side, then it should be allowed for a Jedi to feel that way," Shaak Ti says.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. They want to allow love. "I-I don't know what to say." My voice reveals that I'm in shock, but Padmé kisses my cheek and I wake up. "Tell young Skywalker about the old order, and make him build a better one." I look at the person the voice is coming from, and I swear it's the first time I've seen Mace Windu smile. "I will do that," I reply and bow. We all go our separate ways, except me and my wife. I smile at her, still incapable to believe my luck, and ask her if she's ready to meet her children. "Mm-hmm," is her only answer.

* * *

"Hold on," I say to Padmé, who's tightening her grip around me. The palace main hall disappears, and we're hanging in the middle of space. A loud scream comes from Padmé. "Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of," I say calming. "Look, there's Tatooine." The giant, dessert planet is right in front of us. Padmé looks confused. "Tatooine?"

"Luke grew up there."

"On that dreadful place?"

"Hey, it's my home planet!"

"It's a dreadful home planet."

"But it's good for pod racing."

Nervously, Padmé looks down. "Can we go see them now?"

"You're really scared, aren't you?" I ask with a large smile on my face.

"Yes. Yes I am. Please get me away from here." The thousands stars fades away and is replaced with a huge amount of sand. Then the ground gets harder. Owen and Beru's old home appears, and I can see Luke practicing with his green lightsaber. "You can let go now," I inform Padmé, and she releases me. "Is-is that…?" She asks with tears in her eyes. I nod. "That's your son."

I make myself visible and a blue light surrounds me. Luke looks shocked, but then he turn off his lightsaber, smiling at me. "Father," he says. "It's good to see you again."

"And it's good to you too, my son."

"Leia!" Luke shouts.

"What now, Luke?!" I can hear my daughter scream back from the big hole in the ground.

"I want you to meet someone!"

"Fine! Coming now!"

We hear steps, and then Leia gets out of the little house that's hiding the stairs. "Who was it you want me to meet?" she asks. "We already have one of your friends inside and…" Luke points at me, and Leia stiffens. She places herself right next to her brother, and whisper: "Who's that blue guy?" Luke smiles at her. "Do you remember what I told you about Anakin Skywalker?"

"That Darth Vader-before-he-was-evil guy?"

"Our father who became Vader and then turned back to good."

"Yes, I remember you telling me about our father, why?"

"That's him. Or his ghost."

Leia stiffens even more. "Aha." She slowly walks towards me with Luke by her side, and they stop around 5 meters from me. Many emotions cross her face. Shock, confusion, frustration but then happiness. "That's my girl," I hear Padmé say, still invisible. "Hello Leia," I say. "H-hello f-father," she replies. Then she takes a deep breath and says: "You don't have to say anything. I forgive you." The relief washes in over me like a big wave. "Thank you. That means a lot." I say thankfully. "Kids, I'm not alone. There's someone with me." I turn to Padmé and take her hand. "Just let go of yourself." She closes her eyes, and a blue light starts shining from her. She's visible.

Luke smiles friendly, but it's clearly he doesn't know who the beautiful woman by my side is. With Leia it's the complete opposite. "Who are you?" My son asks to be nice. But Leia just places a hand on his shoulder, and gently pushes him aside. She goes directly towards Padmé and raises her hand like she wants to touch her. "That's Padmé Amidala Skywalker," She tells Luke without taking her eyes of Padmé. "It's our mother."

Now it's Luke's turn to stiffen. "Mom?" he asks. Leia just stares at her. "Yes, my wonderful children. Yes," Padmé replies with tears streaming down her cheeks. I kiss one of the tears away and she smiles. "And now, I need to tell you about the old Jedi order." I proclaim to Luke.

Half an hour later into my and Padmé's life story:

"And then we got married," I say. We're all sitting on the ground and having a (kind of) family moment.

"But all this sounds so happy. What went wrong?" I knew this question was coming, but Luke asked it with a smile. I'm about to destroy that smile.

I tell him about the visions, Palpatine and order 66.

At that point Luke stops me. "I actually have a friend who told me about that. But she left the Jedi two years before th… oh my god, Leia, we forgot her!"

"I'll go get her," Leia says and disappears.

"Who is it?" Padmé asks.

"As I said, she was once a Jedi," Luke continues. "I met her a couple of days ago in Mos eisley. I saw her carrying a lightsaber and asked if she was a Jedi. When she wanted to know who I was, I presented myself as Luke Skywalker. It was only after she had heard my last name that she told me about herself. She fought in the clone wars."

"Well," I say. "Maybe she will join the new order you're building."

"I don't think so. She left voluntarily, back in the days."

"Why?"

"It was something about that the council didn't trust her."

We all get up when Leia comes back with Luke's friend, so my son can introduce us. But in the moment his friend sees, she stiffens. And I do too. "Vader!" she yells surprised and angry. I'm in total shock and it's a miracle that I manage to say: "Hey Snips."

* * *

**So Ahsoka is back! When I first started writing this story, I already had in mind to put her in somehow. Hope tou will continue reading, next chapter will be out soon. Bye! :D**


	4. Unexpected reunion

**A/N: Chapter 4! Dun dun duuuuun! Thanks to all you guys who have left af review and favorite this story :) And also thanks to all you who just reads it.**

**Now, lets see what happens...**

* * *

4. Unexpected reunion

"You know each other?" Luke asks in confusion. Ahsoka seems to have gotten over the worst part of the shock and says: "We know each other TO WELL." Her voice is filled with anger and rage, but also sadness. She looks so different, and yet I see so much of the little girl I knew in her. The little girl I trained years ago.

"_Remember, this weapon is your life. Never loss it." Ahsoka sighs as I tell her how important the responsible for her lightsaber is. Again. I laugh a little, because I remind myself of Obi-wan. "Do you know how many times I lost my lightsaber when I was a Padawan?"_

"_You did?"_

"_Trust me. I lost more in a year than you will spend in a lifetime. One of them was cut into two pieces on Geonosis."_

"_Really?"_

She never lost her lightsabers. In her belt hangs the same two weapons I remember so clearly. They had my back many times. "Ahsoka I…" I don't finish my sentence.

"Don't you dare talk to me, Vader!" she yells back.

"His name is Anakin and can I please get an explanation?" Luke decides to interrupt.

Padmé tells our children to come with her, and the three of them goes a couple of meters away. "When I was a senator, Ahsoka was a Padawan," she whispers to them and takes a deep breath. "And Anakin was her Master."

"He was more!" Ahsoka replies after overhearing the silent conversation. "He was my brother!"

The guilt inside me builds up all over again. "And I'm glad he's dead," she adds. Auch. That hurt. More than I thought it would.

_No. She can't just walk away like that. Not after all we've been through. I must stop her. "I understand. More than you realize, I understand wanting to walk away from the order." The truth in my words surprises me. I've never told anyone that I would like to leave the order, except Padmé. But Ahsoka's words surprises me even more._

"_I know."_

_She knows. Knows what? About my wife? I turn around to ask her, but she's already walking away. From the order, her life, her friends. Me. As she goes down the stairs, I tighten my grip around her Padawan braid. I've always known that I one day would have to let her go as my Padawan. Not like this of course. But still, it hurts more than I thought it would._

"I am too." I reply. "I've done terrible things as Darth Vader but I regret it so much."

Ahsoka looks like she's about to explode. "Oh, so you think that just by regretting it that makes everything alright? Brings back all the Jedi? If you believe that you're a bigger idiot than I thought. And trust me, I had high thoughts."

"Snips, if you would just…"

"No! I won't listen to you anymore! And don't you ever call me that again!" She runs towards me. Even though she must be around 40 now, she's still as fast as I remember. When she's right in front of me, she kicks me in me stomach. Of course, her food goes directly through me. Then, she sinks to her knees and her outgrown lekku touches the ground. "How?" Her voice is sobering. "How could you do it? When I heard what happened on Mustafar, I was terrified. I know you had temper but this? You destroyed the entire Jedi order."

"It's not something I'm proud of."

"It's not something you're proud of? How can you say that? You should fall to your knees and beg me for forgiveness!"

I should. So I do it. I go down, sit on my knees and bow my head. That surprises her. "Ahsoka Tano, I beg for your forgiveness." Please Ahsoka, please. In a long time, no one says anything. I'm starting to get nervous. Maybe she won't forgive me. I would understand why.

"I forgive you, Anakin Skywalker."

I look up and she's smiling at me. "I've missed you Skyguy," she says. I smile back and say: "I've missed you too Snips." We stand and my family's heading in your direction. "I'm curious," Leia says. "What happened on Mustafar?" Padmé and Ahsoka won't tell her, I can see that on their faces. Well, that leaves it to me. "Kids, never play with fire."

* * *

Two hours later, and the story is done. Now Luke and Leia finally knows how I became that monster I was. Now it's my turn to hear a story. "Ahsoka where did you go after you left the order?" I ask. Ahsoka sighs and starts her story that begins right after she said goodbye to me. "I stayed on Coruscant for three weeks. Then I headed back to Shili. When I heard about you and order 66, I hided. Maybe I wasn't a Jedi anymore, but I still carried my lightsabers so I thought the stormtroopers would give a shit about who I was. Many years later, I heard about a brave young man who blew up the Death star." She looks at my son and smiles. "Luke Skywalker. First I thought it was a coincidence but the force told me it wasn't. I knew you and Padmé where together but I didn't knew you had a kid."

"When exactly did you find out about me and Padmé?" I ask.

"Please Anakin. Every time I was with her, you asked how she was doing. Every time she was in danger, you almost freaked out. Every time you had an excuse to see her, you did. And it was the exact same with Padmé. It was obvious to everyone who knew you."

"Damn it." Padmé says. "I thought we were so good at hiding it."

We all laugh and Snips continues her story. "I started to help the rebellion more. One day I saw Luke, who I mistaken thought was my old Master. I also saw a beautiful girl and could have sworn it was Padmé. But I knew you were dead, so I figured out you must have had twins." She takes a little break before continuing. "Three days ago I was at a party on Endor. To celebrate the fall of the empire. Or, I just stood in a corner some minutes and then I went to Mos eisly, where Luke found me next morning. I've been here since," she ends her story.

* * *

While Padmé says goodbye to Luke, Leia and Han, who showed up a little while ago, I say goodbye to Ahsoka. Tears are floating down her cheeks. "I almost forgot you're dead," she says. "You're dead."

"Hey," I say. "Remember all the good times we had?"

"Just you, me and a bunch of battledroids."

"Exactly. When Luke has started the new order, I would like you to pass on what you have learned. To Leia. If you will."

"That would be an honor." A big smile covers her face. "See you soon, Skyguy."

"Of course, Snips." Then Padmé takes her arms around me and I teleport us back to the palace.

* * *

**I will upload a new chapter as soon as I can. Please leave a review!**


	5. My happy ever after

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Thanks for the love everyone! :D**

* * *

5. My happy ever after

It's been five years since I died and so much is changed. Luke has built a new temple on Coruscant and restored the order. Many younglings live there now. Leia is almost done with her training, she and Han are married and there two-year old son, Anakin, shows great potential with the force. Ahsoka is a member of the council, along with my son as Grandmaster and two other Jedi who survived the purge.

"Do you feel it?" I ask Padmé, whispering.

"I've felt it all morning," she replies. "Do we really have to do it?"

"Yes, I think so." I look at my children. Them, Ahsoka, Han, Anakin, Padmé and me, are all sitting in the council-chamber. Anakin is playing with his mother's braid, trying to make it fly with the force. Sometimes, he almost gets it in the air. "Kids," I say, making everyone quiet. "Padmé and I need to go now."

"Oh, when are you coming back?" Leia asks.

"We're not," her mother replies.

Now, we really got everybody's attention. "What?" Luke says. I've only seen him so crushed one time. And that was when I was alive.

"We've felt it through the force all day." I explain. "Our job with the living is done. The order is restored. Now, it's time for us to go back to heaven and stay there."

"But…"

Ahsoka puts a hand on Luke's shoulder, interrupts him from finishing the sentence. She slowly shakes her head. "It's the will of the force." Her voice is calmly and adult. "You must remember: Your father is dead. And nothing, not even a Grandmaster Jedi, can change that." Luke nods sad. Han wraps his arms around Leia, who's starting to cry. Anakin looks very confused and is staring at me with a weird expression. I giggle and raise my hand. Leia's braid flies over my grandson's head and he claps his little hands.

"So this is goodbye?" Leia asks.

"We will see each other again," Padmé adds to the conversation with a smile.

Me and my wife stand up and bow to them all. Then, like a machine, they do the exact same to us. Even Han, and that's a pretty big thing for him to do. Padmé places her arms around my waist and I smile to her. We both look one last time at our family when I realize that I will see them every day. I will watch over them in heaven. Maybe I don't know how yet, but I will figure it out. I close my eyes, and when I open them again two seconds later, we're at the palace.

* * *

"Are you coming?" I ask.

"Of course I'm coming! I'm coming now," she replies. Oh, Padmé. Always so slow to pick a dress. And we're not even going anywhere where people can see it. When she comes out of the bathroom, she's wearing a purple silk dress. "You look absolutely beautiful," I say and wrap my arms around her. "You always do." Our lips meets and suddenly I don't really want to go. Padmé pulls away. "No, no, no. You can forget about that."

"I don't think I can," I say with a smirk.

"Oh yes you can. Don't you want to see how there doing?"

"I do, but I also want to see if you're just as beautiful without the dress." I lean in to kiss her, but she disappears right in front of me. "You shouldn't have done that," I say to myself and go after her.

"Why do you tease me so much? It is a very bad habit," I inform Padmé when I arrive at the lake. She laughs and kisses me. "You're happy now?"

"Very happy."

She kneels and her forefinger touches the water. Immediately, pictures shows up. Pictures of Luke and his wife Mara. Of their son, Ben. We also see one of Jedi knight Anakin Solo. He's almost twenty-six now. On his left arm is a bandage, slightly soaked in blood. "Oh no. Is he wounded again?" Padmé says. "He always gets himself into trouble." I stand right behind her and place my hands on her shoulders.

"I remember two other persons who liked ´aggressive negotiations´," I point out.

"I didn't like it. But I was afraid they were going to hurt you."

"Hurt ME? I'm not the one who got three deep cuts on Geonosis."

"No, you were the one who lost an arm," Padmé laughs and kisses my right hand. I kneel and kiss her on the neck. She moans and turns her face to mine. Her soft lips attacks mine and I lean back. Padmé climbs on top of me. "Now I'm very, very happy…" I laugh with a moan.

* * *

I'm walking towards the dining hall, but something stops me. A feeling, a presence. I know I'm suppose to meet Padmé, but… I can't. Not right now. I close my eyes and teleport. I don't know where I'm going, the force is guiding me. When I'm at my destination, I recognize it. I was here many years ago. The beautiful view is just as I remember. It was here I first meet my mother in the afterlife. What am I doing here? "Hello?" I hear. It's coming from the forest down under me. "Heeeellooooo? Will someone please answer me?" A splashing sound. "Oh shit! What the hell happened to me?" Then I see her. She looks so young again. "Hey you!" She yells when she sees me. "Can you tell me what's going on here?!" A moment later, and she's standing next to me on the mountain.

"Anakin?"

"Hi Ahsoka," I replies with a smile. She runs towards me and we hug.

"I was sitting alone in the council-chamber, enjoying the view and reflected my life. Suddenly I'm here. And I'm seventeen again. I need an explanation."

"I don't know how to say this, but… you're dead Ahsoka."

"Well that would explain a lot," she says with a smile. She isn't sad at all.

We teleport us to the palace, where Snips is reunited with her friends. I look at them all for a while. We're all happy. More happy than ever. Padmé kisses me and I give her a big smile. "What?" she asks, smiling. "Nothing," I answer. "I just finally got my happy ever after."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this.** **Leave a review and tell me what you thought of the story.**


End file.
